Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a bicycle wheel rim, and more particularly to a bicycle wheel rim which is designed to mount a tubeless tire of a large size.
The conventional bicycle wheel rim is adapted to mount a tubeless tire of small or medium size; nevertheless it is not suitable for use in mounting a tubeless tire of large size due to its lack of means to accommodate securely the tubeless tire, so as to avert the air leak.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a bicycle wheel rim comprising a base, two retaining portions extending separately from the base, and a locating portion extending from the base such that the locating portion is situated between the two retaining portions. The retaining portions and the locating portion extend along the direction of a center line of the base, with the center line of the base being corresponding to a center line of the tread of a tubeless tire mounted on the bicycle wheel rim. The base is used to fasten spokes extending between the hub and the bicycle wheel rim. The two retaining portions are used to retain securely two retaining beads of a tubeless tire. The locating portion is used to facilitate the mounting of the tubeless tire.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompany drawings.